Une jolie vie
by cyndie70
Summary: Il fallait y penser , et bien je l'écris ! La suite des aventure de Ron et Hermione aprés la bataille
1. Chapter 1

Voila cela fessais longtemps que sa trottais dans ma p'tite tête ! J'aimerais beaucoup savoir se qui se passe entre la fin de la bataille et les 19 ans plus tard entre Ron et Hermione donc j'ai décider de l'écrire pour vous , c'est la première fois que je fais sa donc j'espère que sa va vous plaire voila c'est partis :

Après la bataille Harry , Ron et Hermione avaient décider de se reposer au terrier :

- Je sais pas pour vous mais pour moi c'est comme si rien ne c'était passer comme si j'avais rêvé , j'ai rêvé ? On la vraiment tuer ? Dit une voix perdus dans une couette de lit

-Oui Hermione 100 fois oui , on a imaginer des tonnes de scénario il ne peut pas revenir c'est impossible !

- On va enfin pouvoir vivre normalement ! Enfin pas pour tout le monde ! Dis Ron

- L'enterrement de Fred es prévus quand ? Dis précipitamment Hermione

-Demain dit il tristement

-Ne t'inquiète pas quoi qu'il arrivez tu sais que …. que je suis la … avec toi ! Répondit Hermione

Ron la regarda et Hermione vira au rouge ….Leur baiser les avaient rendus muet entre eux !

-Mercie Hermione ! Dit il

Le lendemain :

Mme Weasley ne souriait plus , tout comme Mr Weasley , ils semblaient tout deux digne et fière .

Leur fils était un héros a leur yeux et ils avaient décidé de le respecter !

Hermione , Ron , Harry et ginny étaient tous descendu et attendaient le départ .

Hermione sentie Ron trembler contre elle , elle lui prie la main :

-Sa va aller Ron , je suis la , tu ne la pas oublier ?dis Hermione

-Mercie pour tous se que tu fait pour moi Hermione !Répondit Ron

Ils avançaient tous ensemble prés d'un cercueil blanc habiller de rose rouge et de personne proche de Fred , George en pleur devant le corps de son frère , Mme Weasley qui était dans les bras de Mr Weasley , était en larme !

Quand a Hermione elle ne semblait pas prête a lâcher la main de Ron !

Après l'enterrement toute la famille étaient dans la salle principale du terrier et discutait mais Ron manquait a l'appel , le remarquant Hermione le chercha , monta a l'étage et frapper sur la porte de sa chambre :

-Ron c'est Hermione je peux entrer ?

-Oui bien sure entre !

-Sa va ? Dit elle gêné

-….

-Je vois , je …. Je peux repasser plus tard c'est pas un soucie tu sais !

-Non reste s'il te plait ! Supplia-t-il

Elle lui sourie légèrement puis ferma la porte , elle s'approcha de lui et s'essaya sur le lit ou Ron était assis :

-Hermione , écoute je …. Dit il avec hésitation

-Alors laisse moi te dire que je suis désoler pour…pour Fred et que je comprend ….

-Non Hermione justement tu ne comprend pas …

- 'Hermione toussota'

-….

- Je vais partir , j'ai l'intention de reprendre mes étude a Poudlard et ensuite je verrais , donc je doute qu'on se revois !

-Tu t'en va mais … mais non Hermione on a besoin de toi , moi , Harry ,tout le monde !

-J'ai déjà fait énormément de chose pour notre monde , tu ne croix pas ?

Il y eu un silence glacial !Hermione voyais a présent Ron s'effondre en larme , elle le pris dans ces bras :

-Fred …. Maintenant toi !

-Sa va aller je te promets !

Ron se releva , lui et Hermione se fixa , Hermione s'approcha de son visage leur lèvres se touchaient presque , elle s'avança a nouveau et ils ne formèrent plus qu'un . Ron lui caressa les hanches et elle lui passa ses bras autour de son coup ….

-Oh , ben vous êtes la , Ooops je dérange ! Dis Harry mi gêné mi amuser

Alors que Harry partais Ron et Hermione se fixèrent et se mirent a rire .

-C'est stupide de faire sa maintenant alors je vais descendre …. Et voir … enfin je vais descendre ! Dis Hermione très gêné !

-D'accord !dis Ron , je te rejoint !


	2. Chapter 2

Trois moi c'était passer depuis l'enterrement , Ron qui travaillais avec George a la boutique se matin -la n'arrêtait pas de penser a Hermione , partie reprendre ces étude ils passaient beaucoup de temps a s'écrire même si Ron n'aimait pas sa , il fessais beaucoup d'effort , normal il s'agissait de sa petite amie et ils s'aimaient , bien qu'il ne se l'étaient jamais vraiment dis :

-Ron dis George tu a une lettre de Hermione !

-Donne la moi ! Vite !

-Tient ! Dis t-il en lui tendant la lettre

Il la déchira , il pouvais sentir son odeur , il la sorti puis l'ouvrit :

Cher Ron

Désoler d'avoir tarder mais je suis très occuper en ce moment , tu sis avec la reconstruction du château et les cours en plus c'est pas facile !

J'arrête pas de penser a toi ; chaque jour , vivement les vacance de noël , il faudra que l'on rattrape le temps perdus ….

Hier nous somme aller a prés-au-lard avec Ginny on sais bien amuser mais s'en toi et Harry se n'est pas pareil !

Il faut que je te laisse , je t'embrasse et j'attend ta lettre avec impatience ….

Je t'aime ….

Hermione

Ron se mordit les lèvres , souriant et heureux , il s'avait qu'avec ces nouvelle il serait rassuré !

--

Mr et Mme Weasley attendaient avec impatience l'arriver de leur fille , devant la gare Ron et Harry étaient avec eux !

- Je les voix ! Dis précipitamment Ron . Elle sont la !

Hermione te ginny apparurent les bras charger par leur valise mais le visage rayonnant , telment heureuse de rentré enfin , elle arriva prés de Ron , tous deux avait un magnifique sourire , il la saisissa et l'embrassa très fougueusement , se qui leur dus les gène de Mr et Mme Weasley !

Aussitôt Ron se précipita de dire :

-Sa va ?

-Sa va mieux maintenant ! Lui dis Hermione

Ils se sourirent et Mme Weasley ne perdis pas de temps en leur fessant signe de partir !

--

Enfin arriver a terrier Hermione ne perdis pas un seul moment et alla déposer ses affaires pour se plonger ensuite dans les bras doux de Ron , qui assit sur le canapé n'attendait plus quelle , elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa :

-J'suis tel ment contente de te revoir ! Dite elle entre deux baiser

-Moi aussi !

-Écoute je crois que…. que je suis prête ! Dit elle avec hésitation

-Prête a quoi ?

-Ben tu sais .. Faire .. heu … enfin tu vois quoi , la chose que l'on fait lorsque deux personne s'aime !

-Oui ben ma mère es juste a coté alors si tu veux bien on va aller dans ma chambre !Dit il

-Oui , ok !

Ils montèrent , Ron avait préféré jeté un coup d'œil a sa mère afin d'être sur qu'elle n'avait rien n'entendus de se que Hermione avait dit !Ron courut rejoindre Hermione qui était assise sur le lit souriante !Ron , lui semblai gêné , il pris ses distances !

-Quesqu'il y a , pourquoi tu es si … distant tout a coup ? Demanda-t-elle !

-Et bien c'est par apport a se que tu ma dit dans le salon … écoute je veux pas te forcer tu sais on es pas obliger , je veux pas t'obliger ! Dit il

-Non tu comprend pas …. J'en suis sur et certaine a 100 je t'assure , j'ai beaucoup réfléchie et je pense que c'est la moment c'est vrai regarde sa fait deux mois qu'on es ensemble je sais que pour d'autre c'est pas énorme mais sa fait 9 ans que l'on se connaît alors pourquoi ….pourquoi perdre du temps !

Ron se mordit la lèvre en la fixant , il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais lui aussi en avait terriblement envie , depuis le début en faite il y pensait souvent mais pour lui sa paraissais pervers envers Hermione puisqu'il l'aimais donc il la respectait !

-Et bien en réalité sa fessai déjà pas mal de temps que j'y pensais ! Dit il en s'approchant d'elle

-Attend quand je disais qu'ils fallais qu'on le fasse je voulais dire un soir mais pas maintenant se serait de la folie , n'importe qui peut entré et sincèrement je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver face a ta mère dans une … position dérangeante !

-Ouai ouai t'inquiète … je suis d'accord avec toi se serait de la folie mais tu vois je me disait que comme Harry et ginny sont dehors , que mon père et George travail et que ma mère a l'aire d'étre très occuper dans la cuisine je me disais si ….

-Oui mais j'imaginais se moment plus….romantique ! Tu voix ? Couper t elle

-Oui , d'ailleurs je dois filler , je te laisse ranger tes affaires et ….

Il eu a peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle l'avait renverser sur le lit , avait courut fermé la porte a clés , elle l'embrassa fougueusement en lui caressant le torse …..

Quelque heure plus tard ils étaient tout deux dans la lit Hermione bien au chaud dans les bras de Ron et il lui caressait les cheveux en l'embrassant sur le front .

-J'en revient pas qu'on les fait ! Dit Ron

-Et pourtant ! Rie t'elle

-Alors dit il . Comment j'était ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Oui dit il

-T'a été génial , c'était super je t'assure . Lui dit elle avec un grand sourire

-Mercie .

-Ron , Hermione qu'es ce que vous faite ? Cria Mme Weasley

Ron et Hermione pris de panique se leva et chercha leur vêtements disperser un peu partout dans la pièce !

-Ron ! Vite ! Dit Hermione

-Merde , attend !

-Ron mais qu'es qui se passe la dedans ? Cria a nouveaux Mme Weasley

-On fait rien maman , on arrive , je l'aidait a ranger ses affaire !

-Ha d'accord , le dîner es prêt , on attend plus que vous !

Ron et Hermione s'asssire sur le lit encore un peu paniqué mais rassuré que Mme Weasley soit partit ,

Après quelque seconde ils se mirent a rire puis s'embrassèrent !

-On va descendre je crois ! Dit Hermione

Ron et elle riait encore puis descendis un peu gêné mais fière de se qu'il avait fait .


	3. Chapter 3

1 ans c'était écoulait et bien que Ron et Hermione s'aimaient plus que tout ils s'avaient qu'il leur manquais quelque chose , quelque chose dans leur vie qui feraient que pour eux tous deviendrais simple.

Hermione qui travaillait depuis peu Département d'Application des Lois Magiques , elle adorait sont travail même si elle avait peur de ne plus pouvoir se consacrer a sa relation avec Ron , qui lui travaillait a la boutique avec George.

Ce matin la Hermione était seul dans le lit quelle partageait depuis peu avec Ron qui lui n'était pas loin:

-Tu a bien dormie ? Dit il en entrant

-Comme toujours , très bien ! Dit elle avec un grand sourire

-Mais j'aimerais bien que l'on parle ?

-Oui mais de quoi ?demanda-t-il

-De quelque chose que j'aimerais faire avec toi ! Et si on vivait ensemble ? Dit il mi heureuse , mi angoisser par la réponse

Ron s'assit prés d'elle et si mit a réfléchir , Hermione semblait très impatiente !

-Et bien … je sais pas !

-Mais tu sais , sa fait déjà plus d'un ans que l'on vit chez tes parent , pi maintenant que l'on travaille tout les deux je pense que ce serai mieux si on avait un peu plus t'intimité , ce sera mieux que d'avoir tes frère toujours derrière notre dos et ta mère qui tout les matin nous demande si on ces protéger , enfin se que je veux dire c'est que tout sa deviens lourd ! Dis t elle essoufflé

Après une longue respiration elle se rendit conte qu'il vivait de dire tout se qu'elle avait sur le cœur

, elle l'aimait et elle voulait leur bonheur a tout les deux !

-D'accord ! Dit il

-C'est vrai ? Oh c'est super !

Elle était tel ment heureuse qu'elle n'hésita pas a lui sauter dans les bras en l'embrassant très fort !

-Mais il va falloir que l'on en parle a tout le monde et que l'on trouve une maison !

-Il me tarde de faire sa avec toi ! Dit elle souriante

En faite Ron ne l'avait jamais vue comme sa a part le jour ou il avait finie la guerre et que Voldemort avait péri , il était très fière de la rendre aussi heureuse , il espérait la voir aussi joyeuse pour toujours ; il commençais a se dire que tout ceci devenait sérieux entre eux !

Après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner Ron et Hermione avait décider de faire un tour au chemin de traverse , afin de trouver dans une revus la maison de leur rêve , il ne l'avait dit a personne même pas a Harry , ils préféraient d'abord être sure de la trouver et ensuite la visiter pour être sure que c'était la bonne .

-Oh regarde celle-ci ! Elle es superbe et elle n'est pas très loin de chez tes parent ! Dit elle

-Oh oui si tu veux avoir ma mère dans tes patte toute la journée achetons la !

-Ha ha ha ! Très drôle Ron !

-Regarde celle-ci , le terrain es immense , se serai super si on venais a avoir …

-On verra plus tard pour les enfants , tu veux bien ? Dit elle souriante

Ron était un peu gêné , en faite se b'était pas son intention mais Hermione semblait heureuse qu'il y es penser .

-Heu oui d'accord … alors tu pense quoi de celle-ci ?

-Ouai elle es superbe et regarde y'a un étage et une cheminé les pièce ont l'aire gigantesque , et le terrain es sublime ! Alors ?

-Je crois qu'elles nous plait a tout les deux ! Dit il

-Il y a des visite jusqu'à 18 heures ! On y va ?

-Ouai , ouai on y va !

Après avoir pris un thé et une bière au beurre il alla donc visiter la maison . Arriver a destination ils virent un jolie petit pavillon très accueillant , ils se regardèrent l'aire satisfait . Ils entrèrent très surpris de voir toute ces pièces !

-Bonjour ! Une femme venais d'arriver habiller d'un costume digne d'un avocat

-Oh bonjour ! Firent Ron et Hermione en même temps !

-Je suppose que vous venez visiter la maison ?Demanda-t-elle

-Oui ! dit Hermione . En faite en la voyant je ne vous cache pas que nous l'avons tout de suite adoré , elle es tel ment jolie cet maison !

-Oui nous avons beaucoup d'acheteur en ce moment ! Venez je vais vous la faire visiter !

-D'accord !

Après avoir visiter toute la maison composer d'un grand salon , d'une cuisine spécieuse , de 4 chambre , de 2 salle de bain / 2 toilette et d'un sous sol , ils étaient sur que cet maison était faite pour eux !

-Alors Quesqu on fait ? Demanda Ron a Hermione après être sortie de la maison

-Je crois qu'on devrais l'acheter !

-Oui mais c'est beaucoup de sacrifice cette maison es peut être superbe mais elle es payante !

-Écoute mes parents m'ont toujours appris la valeur de l'argent mais la sa vaut vraiment le coup ! Elle me plait , elle nous plait !

Après quelque minute de réflexion Ron sourie a Hermione et elle compris se que se petit sourire signifier !Elle l'embrassa et il la serra dans ses bras !

-C'est génial je suis tel ment heureuse !

-Alors dit la femme au costume . Je suppose que vous la prenez ?

-Oui on la prend !

-Alors elle es a vous !

--

Quelque mois plus tard :

-Et tu crois qu'elle va dire oui ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! J'espère ! Dit Harry

-J'en revient pas que mon meilleur amis va se marier avec ma petite sœur ! Dit Ron

-Tu trouve ?

-Oui c'est génial bien qu'il y a quelque année je n'était pas pour mais le , je suis vraiment heureux pour vous !

-Je vais lui faire ma demande demain soir je vais l'inviter dans un grand restaurant et la je lui demander sa main !

-Sa va être romantique ! Dit Ron

-En tout cas maintenant que vous vivez ensemble toi et Hermione , c'est devenus moins amusant de vivre chez ta mère ! Dit Harry

- Oh tu sais vous me manquez aussi mais la vie a deux c'est super !

Ginny approcha et Harry se dépêcha de cacher la bague qu'il venais de montré a Ron :

-Hey ! Dit elle

-Moi et Hermione on vous attend !

Prochain chapitre ce week end , j'espère que mon troisième chapitre vous a plus !!

Mercie a mililite et a virginie pour leur reviews , sa me fait plaisir que l'on lisent ma fic !


	4. Chapter 4

Il était 3 heures du matin et il était impossible pour Hermione de dormir , Ron ronflait a coté d'elle , il grondait dehors , le vent semblait faire des ravages . Elle pensais a plein de chose , en réalité elle n'arrêtait pas de pensait a se qu'elle aurait dit si sa avait été Ron qui l'avait demander en mariage , elle aurais dite 'oui' bien sur , mais elle était inquiète que Harry et Ginny se marient alors qu'ils étaient plus jeune et moins expérimenter qu'elle et Ron , elle essayait de ne pas y penser mais a chaque fois qu'elle voyait Ron c'était plus fort qu'elle . Elle avait beaux se dire qu'elle n'était pas jalouse une part d'elle l'était , elle pris sont courage a deux main :

-Ron , Ron !!

-Mais quoi ? Dit il

-Il faut que l'on parle de quelque chose !

-Attend demain , je suis beaucoup trop fatiguer ! Dit il en plongeant sa tête sous son oreiller

Elle se retourna , plongea son regard dans le vide , puis se recoucha . Après quelques minutes de réflexion , elle se lever , alluma la lumière puis tira Ron du lit :

-Aller debout , maintenant tu va m'écouter un peu , ok !

-Quoi , mais non , Hermione la c'est pas drôle du tout , recouche toi !

-Je voudrais juste savoir , pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi , quoi ?

-Pourquoi eux se marient et pas nous ?

-Ben j'en sais rien !Répondit il

-J'en revient pas que sa ne tes même pas traverser l'esprit que j'en avait envie moi aussi , tu n'a donc pas de cœur , ou quoi ?

-Mais je s'avait pas tout sa , pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler ?

-Pars ce que je pensais que nous allions nous marié avant eux , sa aurait été logique , non ?

-Et bien , je ne ces pas quoi dire !

-C'est pas grave laisse tomber , tu veux bien ?

-Ben en faite je voulais être sur avant de te le demander que tu en avait vraiment envie , écoute , si tu le voulais je te l'aurais demander !Tu ces que je t'aime alors oui sois en sur je te l'aurais demander !

-C'est vrais ? Demanda t -elle

-Oui , c'est vrai !

-Voila c'était se que je voulais savoir ! Dit elle satisfaite

-Alors c'est tout ? Tu me demande pas de te demander en mariage ?

-Non , au fond de moi même je ne suis pas prête ! Je voulais juste être sur que un jour sa nous arriverais a nous aussi !

-Oui , je suis sur que sa nous arrivera , tu ces pourquoi ?

-Non , pourquoi ?

-Pars ce que je t'aime !

-Moi aussi … je t'aime !

--

-Alors comment je suis ?

-Tu es sublime ! Dit Hermione avec une petite larme

-Pleur pas comme sa ! Dit ginny

-Je sais mais , je suis tel ment heureuse pour toi et Harry , vous aller vous marier je trouve sa super !

-Oh , merci !

-Vite il faut y aller maintenant !

-Tu es prête ? Demanda Hermione en fixant Ginny

-Ouai , c'est partie !

Elles sortaient de la pièce et avança petit a petit , Hermione était placer derrière Ginny , une douce mélodie se mit en route duré le passage du long couloir dont on pouvait voir Mme Weasley en pleur face a la beauté de sa fille , Ginny la regarda et lui sourie , elle aperçus Harry et Ron devant l'hôtel , elle se retenais de pleuré , puis vie Hermione partir prés de Ron qui se trouvais a la droite de Harry , ils échangèrent un regard .

Après être passer devant toute l'assemblé et de s'être dit oui a jamais , tout le monde c'était réunis dans l'immense jardin de Mr et Mme Weasley pour fêté cette journée merveilleuse que venais de passer Harry et Ginny !

Hermione qui dansait avec Ron avait une magnifique robe bleu , elle était si fière d'avoir été choisit mademoiselle d'honneur !

-Tu sais , dit elle , je crois être prête , je crois que nous devrions nous marier !

-Wahou , bien que je sois très heureux , je pensais que tu allais attendre que je te le demande !

-Et bien je préfère la simplicité depuis quelque temps !

Elle se tue et appuya sa tête contre sont torse , puis ferma les yeux !

_**Veuillez m'excuser puisque se chapitre est assez court , ce week end n'était pas le meilleur question inspiration , je vous promet que le prochain sera plus long !**_

_**Bisous et la suite mercredi …. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione dans son petit bureau au ministère , attendait encore et encore !Mais quoi ?

Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser a son futur mariage qui devait se faire dans mois d'un mois . Le tresse montai et elle avait peur de ne pas être prête , bien sur elle l'était mais avec tout les conseil de Ginny , Fleur et de Mm Weasley elle ne savait plus quoi penser , entre sa robe , la coiffure , le maquillage et les alliance elle n'avait plus le temps pour elle et Ron .Toute l'après-midi elle n'avait pas la tête a travailler ,en rentrant a la maison se jeudi après midi elle vit Ginny un sourire immense :

-Salut la futur Mme Ronald Weasley …

-Oh salut répondis Hermione

-Alors on a décider aujourd'hui de t'amener essayer ta robe de mariée ! Youwou ! Fit Ginny

Hermione la regarda la bouche ouverte , elle l'avait l'impression que Ginny était plus heureuse qu'elle de se mariage .

-D'accord laisse moi 10 min et j'arrive ! Dit Hermione

-Oh , heu Hermione ma mère sera la ainsi que Fleur !

Soudain le visage de Hermione avait changer son sourire était devenus forcé .

'10min plus tard'

-Tient ma chérie , tu devrais essayer celle-ci ! Dit Molly

-Oui enfin je pensais plutôt a quelque chose de plus … original ! Du style une robe blanche par exemple !

-Mais tu sais de plus en plus de femme se marie en rouge ou en bleu !

-Dans mes rêves de petite fille j'en avait une blanche et j'arrêtais pas de jouer avec celle de ma mère!Dit elle avec un ton nostalgique

-….

-C'est … c'est exactement celle-ci que je veut ! Dit Hermione avec une voix douce !Oui c'est celle la! Vous la trouvez comment ?

-Elle es super ! Dirent elle en même temps

C'est vrai que cette robe était parfaite , longue , blanche elle était perler au niveau de la taille et le haut était dos nus ! Elle entra dans la cabine avec la robe puis ressortie , tout les yeux était rivé sur elle-même la vendeuse du magasin la regardait . Mme Weasley avait presque les larme aux yeux , quand a Fleur et Ginny elle repoussaient une larme avec leur mouchoir .

-Alors comment je suis ?

-Tu es , vraiment , tu es magnifique , je comprend pourquoi Ron a eu un faible pour toi , vraiment !

-Hermione tu me fait pleuré , tu es tel ment sublime !

-Arrête ! Dit Hermione qui avait les joue rosie par tout ces compliment et par l'émotion

Quelle heurs après Hermione rentra enfin chez elle ou Ron l'attendait pour dîner :

-Bonsoir dit il

-Bonsoir mon cœur !

Elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement .

-Wahou tu m'a l'air de bonne humeur ! Dit il

-Oui et je t'aime !Répondit elle

-Hey ! Mon aussi je t'aime

--

Se matin la Hermione ne travaillait pas , elle avait pris son après -midi pour ranger la maison et préparé les dernier préparatif du mariage lorsque retenti la sonnette de l'entré , elle descendit puis ouvrait :

-Salut Ginny !Comment va tu ?

-Heu salut ! Je peux te parler s'il te plait ?

-Bien sur , viens on va s'asseoir !

-Tu veux un café ?

-non merci

-Sa na pas l'aire d'aller !

-Il faut que je t'avoue un truc c'est assez important pars que tu sera la première a être au courant !

-Ben va y ! tu peux avoir confiance en moi !

-Je suis enceinte !

Le visage d'Hermione avait changer subitement :

-C'est super ! Dit elle si fort qu'on aurait pu l'entendre a des km !

-Hermione chut …

-Mais enfin pourquoi ! C'est génial , tu imagine !

-Oui je sais mais comme personne n'es au courant je voudrai pas que Harry le découvre en ouvrant l'un de ces magasine , tu comprend ?

-Ouai , surtout que Rita n'a plus beaucoup de potin !

-Alors quesque tu va faire ? S'interrogea Hermione

-Et bien pour le moment je n'ais aucune envie de te voler la 'vedette' en disant a tout le monde que je suis enceinte ! Chuchota-t-elle

-Tu plaisante , annonce le , ce n'ait pas grave Ginny , c'est génial se qui t'arrive , ne le cache pas !

-C'est vrai que c'est génial ! Dit elle

Les jeunes femmes avaient passer la matinée a parler , potin , mariage et bébé . Hermione se disait que après leur mariage , elle et Ron pouvait envisager d'en avoir un eux aussi , bien sur qu'il en aurait un , Ron serait un super papa pensait elle .

_**Comme je n'aurais pas cour pendant 2 semaine 'hi hi oui c'est un miracle ' en raison des examens , je pense que deux chapitre devrait être écrit pour se week end !**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sa y ai , c'était l'heure pour Hermione , les jours et les semaines étaient passer trop vite , tel ment vite qu'elle pensais être dans un rêve , elle était dans une immense pièce face a un énorme miroir , elle avait été chouchoutée toute la matinée afin d'être parfaite pour se jour si exceptionnel , elle avait été perturbé la nuit dernière puisque Mme Weasley qui ne voulais pas prendre de risque n'avait pas fait dormir Ron et Hermione ensemble , cela faisait 2 ans que Ron était près d'elle chaque nuit .

Elle arrivait a entendre la foule chuchoté , elle sentis sont cœur battre et ces main se mis a tremblés .

Elle pris une immense inspiration . Elle avait les cheveux très lisse pour la première fois de sa vie , Ginny avait insister pour que Hermione se sente la plus jolie possible et d'après Hermione c'était très bien réussi . On toqua a la porte :

-Entré ! Dit Hermione dont la voix avait changer a cause de l'émotion

-Coucou !

-Harry , comment vas-tu ?

-Et toi ? Tout le monde t'attend ! Tu es …. Sublime !

-Mercie , je suis un peu stressé , mais sa doit être normal !En tout cas c'est très gentille de m'accompagné a l'hôtel .

-C'est normal ! Dit il . On y va ?

-Ouai ! ….

Elle lui pris le bras , lui sourie puis avança , elle s'avait que dans quelque minute sa vie allait changer définitivement , mais elle en était fière , elle se souvint alors de l'époque de Poudlard , la relation qu'elle avait avec Ron était loin d'un conte de fée ou l'amour régnait bien au contraire ils s'aimaient secrètement mais aujourd'hui les choses avaient changer , elle allait être sa femme et lui son mari , elle avait beau se souvenir elle n'y croyait toujours pas . Une légère mélodie retentie puis elle avança en souriant en regardant de gauche a droite , elle aperçue Ron , elle avait l'impression de ne pas avancer .

Devant l'hôtel , elle lâcha le bras de Harry , qui se mit a la droite de Harry , Ron regarda Hermione , elle était si belle , sa le surprenait toujours ! Hermione s'avança prés de lui et il lui pris la main , ils se regardèrent duré un court instant , puis se tourna vers le prêtre .

-Hermione Jane Granger voulez vous prendre pour époux Ronald Billius Weasley ici présent !

-Oui ! Dit elle sans hésiter

-Ronald Billius Weasley voulez vous prendre pour époux Hermione Jane Granger ici présente !

-Oui…oui bien sur ! Dit il sans hésiter ! (Va savoir pourquoi )

-Très bien , vous pouvez embrassé la marier !

Il s'embrassèrent tendrement puis échangèrent leur alliances que la petite Victoire portait sur un petit oreiller (si sa c'est pas mimi ) !

De la joie et des cris de bonheur retentait de partout a présent , Hermione se sentait beaucoup mieux , quand a Ron il ne réaliser pas encore se qui lui était arriver !Ils étaient ensemble et les moment de bonheurs , ils avait toute leurs vie devant eux maintenant et plus rien ne pouvait troubler leur amour .

A présent la fête était de taille dans le jardin de Mme Weasley , tout le monde dansais , riait …

Ron et Hermione ne se quittaient plus .

Quelque mois s'était écouler , Ron comme tout les jours avait préparé le petit déjeuner et lisait le journal .

-Hey ! Dit il en voyant Hermione arriver dans la cuisine . Tu a bien dormis ma chérie ?

-Ouai , toi aussi a se que j'ai entendus !

-Attend je ronfle quand même pas si fort ?

-Si ! Dit elle en plongeant dans ses bras . Mais je m'en fou ,je t'aime comme tu es !

-Moi aussi , même si tu es casse pied quelque foi avec ta manie du nettoyage !

-Je crois que l'on va fixer la barre d'agressivité quelque part et se sera parfait ! Dit elle en explosant de rire !

Soudain coqueduc arriva en fonçant dans la fenêtre .

-Aie , pourquoi on n'a jamais de chance avec nos hiboux , soit ils s'explosent dans les fenêtres soit ils perdent le courrier ! D'ailleurs nous en avons !

-C'est de qui ? Demanda Ron

-C'est de Harry ! Oh c'est GENIAL !!

-Qui y a-t-il de génial ?

-Attend je la lis !

_**Cher Ron et Hermione **_

_**Cette nuit a 21h56 ,est né le petit James **_

_**Tout le monde va bien !**_

_**Vous pouvez venir nous voir a l'Hospital St Citrouille cet après midi , afin que James rencontre son parrain et sa marraine !**_

_**A cet après midi !**_

_**Ginny , Harry et james ….**_

_**-Je suis parrain ? Dit Ron surpris **_

_**-Oui , c'est super ! Dit t elle en l'embrassant sur la joue !**_

_**-Il va falloir que tu sois un super parrain !**_

_**-Ouai , je vais essayer !**_

_**-Bien sur que oui , tu sera super ! Allez prépare toi , on pars bientôt !**_

_**-D'accord !**_

_**Dans l'après midi Ron et Hermione se rendis donc a l'hôpital , Hermione avait déjà tout prévus pour la naissance elle avait acheter un jolie petit haut avec un bas de pyjama qu'elle avait acheter deux mois auparavant , elle et Ron main dans la main était heureux d'avoir été choisit comme parrain et marraine du petit James ,ils ne s'y attendais pas . **_

_**-Je crois que c'est cette chambre ! Dit Hermione impatiente **_

_**Elle frappa puis ouvra la porte :**_

_**-Ginny , salut !**_

_**-Hey ! Dit Ginny **_

_**-salut soeurette dit Ron en la prenant dans ses bras **_

_**-Harry , comment vas-tu ?**_

_**-Très bien , même plus que bien ! Tu veux voir le bébé ? **_

_**-Ouai dit elle impatiente **_

_**Il saisit le bébé , Hermione posa sa main sur sa bouche , elle était émerveiller de voir qu'il était si petit .**_

_**Harry lui déposa James dans les bras .**_

_**-Coucou toi ! Dit elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de James **_

_**Ron s'approcha d'Hermione et du bébé , il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et lui sourie .**_

_**Face a cette scène Ginny et Harry se regardèrent puis se sourie , Ron et Hermione surpris ces regard puis se hâta de dire :**_

_**-On sais a quoi vous pensez tout les deux ! Dit Hermione **_

_**-Et alors ! Dit Harry **_

_**-Alors ….je … je suis pas encore prête voila , on a le temps , d'accord !Répondit elle**_

_**-D'accord … **_

_**Harry et Ginny explosa de rire se qui mit Hermione et Ron mal a lèse ….. **_


	7. Chapter 7

En ce jolie jeudi après midi d'août , Hermione ne se doutait encore pas que sa journée allait être mouvementé , on frappa a la porte , elle sortie du jardin et courue a l'entrés :

-Ginny ?

-Oh Hermione je t'en supplie , sauve moi !

-Quesqu'y se passe ?

-J'ai un rendez vous très très important ! Hermione il faut que tu me garde James cette après midi !

-Bien sur mais ….

Elle n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase que Ginny avait mit James âgé de 10 mois dans les bras d'Hermione ,Ginny partait a toute allure sans même dire au revoir . Elle regarda James ,et le déposa par terre .

-Alors James il parait que tu va a 4 pattes maintenant , tu me montre ?

James lui sourie puis parti dans tout les sens a 4 pattes , Hermione essayait de le suivre mais le petit pouvait se faufiler dans tout les recoins de la maison . Lorsqu'elle le perdis de vue , elle commença a paniquée .

-James ? James ou es tu es ? James ?

Elle chercha , encore et encore dans tout les recoins de chaque pièces . Au bout de 10 minutes Hermione ne s'avait plus ou cherché .Elle appelait James sans succès . Hermione accroupie sous la table en regardant de gauche a droite aperçu deux chaussure avancé vers elle , en levant les yeux au ciel elle remarqua que c'était Ron .

-Salut ! Dit elle gêné

-Salut , quesque tu fais sous la table ?

-Et bien …. Je … je … !

-Ha tien , James est la ? Demanda-t-il

Après un long silence Hermione s'avoua vaincus par les question de Ron .

-Heu … enfin heu …AUSECOUR !Je les perdus , je suis trop NUL ! Aide moi !

-Hey calme toi chérie , il ne doit pas être loin !

-Sa fait 10 min que je le cherche , et rien , nulle part , il a disparus . Tu crois qu'un bébé peux transplanter ?

-Mais bien sur que non enfin .Sinon on serait vraiment dans la merde ! Dit il en ricanait

-Cette situation te fait rire ? Dit Hermione en colère

-Non ! Dit aussitôt Ron

Hermione sortie de dessous la table .

-Tu sens pas une drôle d'odeur ? Dit Ron

-Ouai , c'est vrai , viens allons voir de ou elle vient !

-Bonne idée allons voir ou nous mène cette odeur dégoûtante ! Dit Ron

-Ouai je veux savoir !

Elle fit le tour de la cuisine puis se précipita dans une des chambre vide , mais la encore il n'y avait personne , elle entra donc dans celle qu'elle partageait avec Ron .

-j'entend du bruit par la ?

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'armoire , et y trouva le petit james dans les vêtements , Hermione se mit a rire puis elle embrassa Ron .L'odeur forte n'était nul autre que la couche de James .

-J'espère que sa ne m'arrivera plus ! Dit elle

-Non ne t'inquiète pas ! Dit Ron pour la rassuré

-On sonne a la porte ! Sa doit être Ginny !

Hermione pris James dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue , puis descendit l'escalier jusqu'à la porte .

-Coucou , dit Ginny . Alors comment sa ces passer ?

-Oh … très bien ! Dit Hermione qui venait de se rendre compte qu'elle lui avait mentie

-Mercie en tout cas , c'est très gentille . Bye

-Bye

-Vite Ron on va être en retard !

-Oui , j'arrive . Dit Ron

-Il ne faudrait pas que l'on arrive en retard pour le premier anniversaire de mon neveux . Répondit Hermione

-Moi non plus , c'est très important , pars que …. Enfin c'est important !

-Je suis tel ment contente ! Pas toi ?

-Si , je t'aime !Dit Ron en commençant a l'embrasser

-Hum , je sais de quoi tu a envie mais on a pas le temps !

-S'il te plaie , y'en a pas pour longtemps ! Dit il en l'embrassant dans la coup !

-Tait toi ! Aller viens on monte !


	8. Chapter 8

Ce matin la , Hermione seul dans sa chambre ,entrouvris un œil et s'aperçus que Ron était déjà partie , elle ouvra lentement le deuxième œil , mais elle ne se sentait pas très bien comme si elle avait avaler un aliment nauséeux , elle se leva doucement posa une main sur sa bouche , voyant la porte des toilettes était a quelque mètre , elle y couru puis vomie . Elle resta sans voix face a la cuvette .

elle se décida a ce lever , se regardant dans le miroir elle se passa un coup d'eau sur son visage puis descendis .

Elle fixa son verre d'eau poser sur la table de la cuisine , elle était assise dans la pièce , puis réfléchie . « Mais Quesqu'il m'arrive en ce moment ? » se disait elle depuis quelques jours déjà , mais a chaque fois elle préférait répondre par la plus simple supposition , « je suis sûrement malade, oui j'ai du attraper une mauvaise grippe » .

Après avoir pris sa douche , elle se rendis comme tout les matins a son bureau .

-Tien Hermione , je te cherchais justement ! Dit l'une de ses collègue

-Bonjour cristal , pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

-Et bien ce matin tu vas recevoir le ministre des affaires de sorcellerie en personne !

-Quoi , tu plaisante ? Demanda Hermione

-Non , pas du tout , il veut te voir toi et toi seul !dit Cristal en sautant sur place

-Enfin ressaisit toi Cristal , que veux tu qu'il me dise a moi !

-Je sais pas , mais sa ma l'aire très important !Précisa-t-elle

Dans la matinée Hermione qui triais ces dossiers entendis un bouquant devant sa porte de bureau , puis on frappa a la porte .

-Oui dit elle

Une homme grand , maigre et vêtus de noir entra en fixant Hermione , ce qui ne la rassurais pas tel ment :

-Bonjours Mme Weasley , comment allez vous ?dit il avec un ton plutôt chaleureux

-Très bien et vous ?Demanda Hermione

-A merveille ! Répondit l'homme

-Assaillez vous ! Dit elle

L'homme s'assit donc comme lui avez proposer Hermione , elle remarqua deux vigile de chaque coté de l'homme .

-Et bien que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je vais être très clair avec vous Mme Weasley , venez travaillez pour moi !

Hermione eu une boule au ventre , mais elle se rendit vite compte que ses nausées de se matin remontais a la surface , elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et cherchait a toute allure un endroit ou vomir , sans penser elle saisit la poubelle , l'homme la regarda étonné mais en même temps amuser , Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était a son bureaux et qu'elle venez de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier .

-Oh mon dieu ! Dit elle . Dite moi que je vais me réveiller ?

-Et bien Mme Weasley , il suffisait de me le dire !Dit l'homme en se levant

-Vous dire quoi ? Demanda Hermione toujours accroupie la tête devant la poubelle .

-Que vous étiez enceinte !

-Je suis pas enceinte . Se précipita de dire Hermione

-Ouai c'est sa . Dit l'homme en disparaissant

Hermione seul , accroupie dans son bureaux se posait toute sorte de questions « Et si j'était enceinte ? Et si il disait vrai ? Alors il faut que j'en sois sur ! » .

Elle n'hésita pas a prendre son après midi pour courir a la boutique médical la plus proche .

-Bonjours ! Dit elle en entrant dans la petite boutique

-Bonjours ! Lui répondit une jeune fille habiller de noir

-je voudrais un … heu enfin … un test de grossesse ! Dit elle avec une longue hésitation

-Ouai , vous voulez lequel ?

-Heu … le plus clair possible Dit elle

Elle rentra chez elle ,elle tenais dans la main un petit sachet donc elle en sortie une boite , elle l'ouvrit et prit le bâtonnet qu'il y avait a l'intérieur .

Elle se précipita a la cuisine et but toute les boisson qu'elle trouvait , jus d'orange , eau , jus de fruit …

Elle se mit a courir a l'étage s'enferma dans les toilettes , en urinant sur le bâtonnet …

En sortant des toilettes , elle déposa le test sur ta table de nuit et attendit le résultat , elle faisait des cents pas , elle tournait en rond en se mordillant les doigts , si Ron la voyant comme sa il penserait qu'elle est angoisser , en regardant sa montre , Hermione se rendit compte que l'heure de vérité avait sonné , elle s'avança prés du test , le saisit en fermant les yeux , puis elle les ouvrit , mais en voyant le résultat elle resta sans voix .

- Je vais avoir un bébé !chuchota-t-elle

Elle était secouer , elle ne s 'avait que penser , lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le lit , une larme coula de sa joue , mais était-ce une larme de joie ? Bien sur que oui !Elle posa sa main sur son ventre encore plat puis sourie a l'idée de ne plus être seul , lorsque quelque chose la perturba .

« Comment vais-je l'annoncer a Ron ? Comment vas t il réagir ? C'est tel ment génial que j'en avait oublier Ron ! Peut être vas t il me détester , bien sur que non , lui qui adore les enfants !»

En parlant de Ron le voila qui rentrait , Hermione qui venait d'entendre les pas , cacha le test , puis descendis rayonnante .

-Hey mon cœur ! Dit Ron en regardant Hermione qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce

Un silence pesé dans la pièce , Hermione ne supportait pas de lui mentir .

-Sa va ? Demanda Ron . Tu es toute pale !

-Ouai ! Dit elle . Sa va !J'ai quelque chose de très important a te dire !

Ron la regarda étonné , lorsqu'un hibou arriva en direction de Ron , lui tendant une lettre , il ouvrit la lettre .

-C'est Fred , il y a un soucie a la boutique , je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

-D'accord !

-Oui alors c'est quoi se que tu devais me dire ?

Après une longue hésitation Hermione répondit .

-Rien , laisse tomber , a se soir ! Lui dit elle en l'embrassant sur les lèvres

Puis Ron partit .

La nuit venait de tomber , Hermione seul dans son grand lit dormait a moitié , elle attendait le retour de Ron , elle n'arrêtait pas de penser a se qui lui arrivait , si elle n'était pas tomber enceinte , elle aurait sûrement demander a Ron de lui faire un bébé dans les prochain mois , tout se bonheur d'un seul coup , elle était sur un petit nuage , il suffisait juste de l'annoncer a Ron ainsi qu'au Weasley et a ses parents .

Mais pour le moment elle se concentrait sur la façon dont elle allait l'annoncer a Ron .

Vers 1 heure du matin Hermione entendis le lit grincé , Ron venait de rentré , il l'embrassa sur la joue mais il sentie qu'elle ne dormait pas .

-Quesqu'il y a ? demanda-t-il

-Ron ! Il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose . Dit elle en prenant son courage a deux mains

-Va y , je t'écoute , c'est pas grave au moins , tu es malade ?Demanda-t-il

-Non , je suis juste enceinte !

Ron resta sans voix , il la regardait fixement :

-Ron ? Demanda Hermione un peu inquiète de voir Ron sans réaction

Ron qui commençait a réaliser , se mit a sourire , se qui rassura Hermione , elle lui pris son visage , et elle l'embrassa .

Ron lui rendit son baiser , et la serra dans ses bras .Hermione se retenait de pleuré .

-J'ai eu peur de te le dire , je … je s'avait pas comment te le dire ! Dit Hermione les yeux plein de larme

-Je t'aime ! Dit Ron en la serrant dans ses bras .je suis tel ment heureux , t'imagine , je vais être papa .

-Ouai , et tu vas devoir supporter mes hormones . Dit Hermione en riant

-J'ai l'habitude ! Dit Ron

-Oh , ha oui ? Dit Hermione . Et bien tu sais de quoi mes hormone on envie en ce moment ?

-Non , je vois pas du tout !

-Ouai , je vais être plus clair .

Puis elle l'embrasse fougueusement , il la pris par la taille et plongea sous la couette !


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione avait encore du mal a supporter ses nausées , mais surtout de ne pas encore avoir annoncer a tout le monde qu'elle était enceinte , a chaque fois qu'elle tentait une approche elle renonçait . Ron ne le supportant plus , il avait donc décidé de préparé une fête dont il n'avait pas dévoiler l'honneur , afin de ne plus reculer .

Hermione était seul dans la cuisine devant son verre d'eau , le regard dans le vague et le bouche demi ouverte .

Ron passait a coté d'elle , elle ne le remarqua même pas .

-Hey ! Sa va ? Demanda-t-il

-Heu , ouai , ouai sa va ! J'ai juste , j'en ai marre des nausées , tu comprend ?

-Ouai je comprend , sa doit être difficile a supporter pour toi ! Dit t il en l'embrassant sur le front .

-Et pour l'annonce du bébé ?

-Quoi ! T il . Se sera se week end , de toute façon on ne peu plus reculer puisque les invitations ont été envoyer .

-Ouai je sais . Dit elle en souriant . Et tu crois qu'ils vont réagir comment ?

-Ils seront heureux pour nous , j'en suis sur ! Je vois déjà ma mère pleuré , tu n'a pas de soucis a te faire !

Hermione se mit sourire pendant que Ron préparais du thé .

-Pourquoi tu sourie ? Demanda Ron

Hermione le regarda et lui dit :

-Elle es loin l'époque ou tout les deux nous étions a Poudlard !

-Ouai , c'est vrais que je pensais pas être avec toi , pour moi je pensais n'être rien a tes yeux !

-Visiblement tu t'était tromper .Lui dit elle en s'avançant près de lui pour l'embrasser

--

C'était un beau samedi après midi , Hermione joyeuse dans la salle de bain se coiffait , Ron avait déjà tout préparé , Mme et Mr Weasley , Harry , Ginny (et le petit James) , George et Angelina (avec Fred et Roxanne) , Bill et fleur (avec Victoire , Dominique et louis ) était présent , avec tous se monde Hermione était très stressé , mais grâce a Ron qui n'arrêtait pas de la calmé elle se sentait en confiance .

-Chérie ?

-Quoi ? Demanda Ron

-Je vais mettre la table laisse moi faire !dit Hermione

-Pas question , dans ton état tu ne vas pas faire sa !

-Ron , je suis pas malade !

-Oui je sais mais je ne veux pas , un point c'est tout ,a présent je veille sur toi jours et nuits , je ne supportait pas si il t'arriverait quelque chose de grave a toi ou au bébé .

Hermione s'approcha de son visage , elle lui pris la main .

-Ne t'inquiète pas , je prend soin de moi et du bébé . Lui répondit t elle

Puis elle l'embrassa . La sonnette ne fut que retentir jusqu'à se que Ron se rende compte qu'il était temp d'ouvrir .

-J'y vais ! Dit il a Hermione

Il ouvra la porte et comme toujours il y avait des sourires , des tapes dans le dos et de le joie , il faut dire que les Weasley était parfait pour mettre de bonne humeur tous le monde , et aujourd'hui était le meilleur jour . Hermione s'avançant avec un grand sourire , comme elle savait les faire .

-Bonjour dit elle a tous le monde .

Hermione adorait les Weasley et elle était fier d'en avoir un a son tour puisqu'elle était encore la seul a ne pas avoir eu d'enfant . C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tous le monde se doutait de quelque chose .

Tous le monde se dirigea dans le salon , Hermione pris place a coté de Ron et lui pris la main , elle le regarda , ils se sentait prêt a leur dire :

-écouter , Ron et moi …. Commença Hermione

-Je suis enceinte ! Dit Ginny

Tous le monde se leva pour serré Ginny dans leur bras .Hermione qui serrait de plus en plus fort la main de Ron était au bord des larmes , elle se leva et lui dit :

-Attend la , tu la fait exprès ? Demanda Hermione

- Mais pas du tout ! Dit Ginny

-Je devait annoncer a tous le monde que j'était enceinte et toi , toi tu te permet de … de tous simplement me volé la vedette .

-Tu , t'es enceinte ? Mais je savait pas .

-De toute façon sa n'a plus aucune importance maintenant !

Hermione monta les escalier et entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte .

-Excuser moi , je vais aller la voir . Dit Ron

Il monta a son tour dans la chambre .

-Hermione ! Mais enfin quesqu'il t'a pris ?

-Attend mais c'est a elle que tu devrais lui poser la question !

-Hermione , aller ! Fait un effort !

Quelque minutes plus tard Hermione et Ron sortie de la chambre main dans la main et souriant , Hermione s'approcha de Ginny :

-Je suis vraiment désoler , je n'aurais pas du te parler de cette façon …

-Non c'est de ma faute Hermione tu allais parler et je t'es couper , félicitation ! Dit Ginny

-A toi aussi !

Les deux jeune femme se prirent dans leur bras .Tout le monde félicitait Ron et Hermione qui attendait leur premier enfant , tous les Weasley réuni dans le salon , joyeux , Hermione semblait très heureuse et libéré de sont secret , quand a George il charriait Ron a propos de 'comment changer les couches des bébés' ….


End file.
